


Heat Daze

by SweetDevil



Series: Delinquent Tamer/ Modern AU [3]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothed Sex, Deep Throating, F/M, Shameless Smut, Summer, Summer Vacation, Temperature Play, Tiso started it, cha cha real smooth, heat wave, me and summer have this love/hate relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDevil/pseuds/SweetDevil
Summary: Heatwaves are the worst, especially if your tough girlfriend's A/C is broken during this horrible day.So what are you gonna do? Sit there and complain or keep quiet about the heat until someone comes over to fix it? Unfortunately, Tiso chose the first option.
Relationships: God Tamer & Tiso (Hollow Knight), God Tamer/Tiso (Hollow Knight)
Series: Delinquent Tamer/ Modern AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619944
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Heat Daze

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there! It's been a while since I posted any Hollow Knight fics, huh?

“Taaaaammmmmmeeeerrrr.”

“What, Tiso?”

“I'm hot,” Tiso whined, lifting his head out from the pillow on her couch. His entire body dripped in sweat and his face flushed from the heat. 

“I know that, Tiso. That was the tenth time you told me.” 

It wasn't necessarily Tamer’s fault since she forgot to get her A/C checked out. She knew it would have to be checked out eventually, but that thought eventually slipped from her mind. Now because of this, both of them are suffering from this heatwave with only one big fan in the living room. 

Having to strip down to her tank top and shorts, she managed to call the menderbug ahead. They would have to wait until he came over to fix their A/C. 

You could say that it's one of the pros and cons of living in Dirtmouth. 

The houses and living expenses are cheap to rent but expensive to fix or tweak the house a bit. 

Then again, to make things easier for herself. Tamer could've asked Tiso to fix the air conditioner since he's studying to be an engineer. But the last time she asked him to fix something, it turned out he took the whole thing apart before eventually fixing it! Unless she wanted for him to take a look at the conditioner, take it apart, put it back together, and then fixing it would take in total an additional four more hours! 

She's better off getting a repairbug rather than her boyfriend to fix it. 

“If you're gonna keep complaining about the heat, then at least take off your shirt. You'll feel a lot better.”

“No,” Tiso answered quickly. But that was a lie, he _does_ want to take it off but his antennas will buzz like crazy if he took off his shirt hoodie. Nor did he want to hear her comments about his antennas buzzing around. 

He would rather suffer than hear her comments. 

Tamer said nothing to that matter, it is going to be his fault for not listening to her. Besides, the menderbug wouldn't come over in three hours. She would love to tell Tiso that, just to see his priceless face over that! 

Getting off from her seat, Tamer walked over to the kitchen and opened the freezer. Her antennas twitched against the blast of cold air as she pulled out the ice tray. 

Twisting and cracking the tray, she took out a plastic cup and took the ice cubes out. Returning the ice pack to the freezer, she walked out from the kitchen- seeing Tiso laying on his stomach and arms flopping over the armrest on her couch. Tiso then noticed the cup of ice on her hand.

“Can I have some ice too?”

“No.”

“Please!” Tiso begged, unable to take the heat much longer. Desperate for any way to cool down. 

Fine, he could have some ice. But first…

“You know what, sure.” 

Thankful that Tiso wasn’t looking at her to see her playful but evil smirk. Instead of handing over some ice on Tiso’s awaiting hand, she instead slipped a cube under his shirt. Laughing once she saw him jump along with his expression. 

“What the hell? T- Tamer!” 

“You wanted to cool down, don't you? I'm just doing what you asked for.” Tamer howling in laughter as Tiso let out a curse word at her. 

It took a couple of tries for Tiso to say something, but couldn't focus because of the ice running down his back. “You know that's not what I asked! This is the total opposite of what I asked! This- This just feels uncomfortable!” 

Unable to bite back a whine, Tiso could feel her eyes against his as he struggled and withered against the ice cube. It's so embarrassing to let this happen to him. The ice prickling against his hot skin made him shiver and let out a groan.

“What's wrong? You can't handle it?” Tamer purred, unable to stop her smile spreading across her lips. Giggling once Tiso replied with a whine. 

Tiso tried absolute hardest to keep his mouth shut and not to submit to some _stupid_ melting ice cube. But every time the cube moved, Tiso couldn’t help but shudder and squeak. Biting his lip to keep from anything slipping out. 

“Tiso,” Tamer spoke, Tiso, snapping his head up. “Sit up and move back.” 

“F- For what?” Tiso growled, already having enough of her jokes. 

“Punish you, of course.” 

The way she just says it straight forward made Tiso choke on his saliva. Stuttering over his tongue, Tamer answered the question for him. 

“You wouldn’t stop making all those cute noises and you bit down your pretty lip. You do know what happens when you do that right?” 

Before Tiso had any say to that matter, Tamer grabbed him by his collar and kissed him. Turning all of his thoughts into mush and forgetting the words he was going to say. Pulling back from the kiss, to which Tiso tried to pull her back. Tamer repeated the words from earlier slowly. 

“Move back.” 

To her surprise, Tiso eagerly complied. Scrambling to move back and rest his head against the other pillow as he waited for Tamer. His breaths were already getting heavy as she got closer with every step, setting the cup down eventually moving one leg over his hips. Grinding down on him until Tiso was gasping, feeling his erection poking out from his shorts. 

“Already hard from that? So cute.” Tamer purred, leaning down to peck a kiss on his lips and trailing down his neck. 

Tiso moved his head up, giving more access for Tamer to kiss and lick. Jolting and groaning once Tamer nipped his neck, leaving behind batches of hickeys. Moving her head back, she watched in utter delight as Tiso squeezed his eyes shut and panting. 

How cute. 

Tamer stopped her movements, causing Tiso to open his eyes immediately. Just in time to see a little show from her. Removing her tank top and dropping it onto the floor. Getting off of Tiso, she hooked the bands of the shorts and panties- sliding them down towards the floor.

Tiso’s breath hitched as Tamer ghosted a finger around his shorts, bucking up once she got close. Having enough of teasing him, she wrapped her fingers around the hem of his shorts- seeing that he wore no boxers at all. 

“Being a little daring, aren't you? You did that for me, did you?” Tamer teased, tracing her fingertips around his pulsating cock. 

Tiso couldn’t answer any of those questions that Tamer was asking him, only to throw his arm around his eyes and meekly hide his face in embarrassment. 

“S- Shut up,” Tiso growled out before being replaced with a small moan. Moving his arm away from his eyes slightly, he could see Tamer rubbing his cock while swirling her tongue against the tip. Lapping up the pre-cum that's dripping off from the slit. Sucking the tip until Tiso was rolling his hips against the motion.

That's when Tamer stopped. 

“W- Why-?” Tiso asked desperately, before being cut off by her. 

“I want to try something.”

“W- What- oh! Oh, God!” Tiso jolted once he felt an entirely new feeling. Looking down and choking back on a moan, watching as Tamer deep throat him. Sucking every inch of his cock. 

Scrambling his hands over to hold onto something, only to try and grab her head down to set a faster pace. Getting his hands slapped away with Tamer sucking harshly and scratching his thighs hard as a warning. Whimpering and bucking up his hips the best of his ability since she pushed his hips down. 

God, the feeling was unbelievable. His cock inside her warm, wet mouth, moving in such a slow pace that drove him mad. Tiso could feel how tight her throat felt as she moved back down. Occasionally moaning against his cock around her mouth, Tiso yelping and trembling in pleasure. 

It felt so good, no it felt incredible. It felt as if he died and went to Heaven to feel this amount of pleasure. Gods above, and he's already getting close. He doesn't want this to end, not yet. Tiso wanted more and he didn't want this incredible feeling to end. 

“Ta- Tamer! I- I’m close, I'm so close! I’m gonna cum!” 

Tamer pulled out with a wet 'pop', licking her lips in delight as Tiso cried out in pain almost. His cock twitching and aching to finish. 

“I was so close, why did you stop?” Tiso whined, his claws digging into the sofa. 

“You seriously think you're gonna cum right in my mouth? Besides, you're gonna cum somewhere else other than my mouth.” Tamer purred, sitting back up on the sofa to kiss Tiso. 

Tiso grabbed ahold of Tamer’s hands and led them to the hem of his shirt hoodie, silently asking her to take it off from him. But she refused his plea, instead of intertwining their fingers together, shaking her head 'no' through the kiss. 

Pulling away, Tiso squeezed her hands once more. “Please, please, Tamer. Take it off, take off my shirt please.” He begged. 

Again, she shook her head 'no'. "Consider this as a small sort of punishment for you, since you kept complaining about the heat." 

Tiso snarled at her, albeit weakly. But it sounded pretty hot for Tiso. This can go in two different directions. One could be that he'll smell like the scent of sex, already taken and marked by Tamer. The other, his favorite blue shirt would be drenched in sweat and musk, having to do a round of laundry when he gets home. Either that or he collapsed on the couch of his house, falling asleep from exhaustion. 

Tiso gulped down and anticipation for her next move. Pecking one last kiss against his bruised lips, Tamer sat back up and aligned her slit against his cock. Steadying herself, she slowly slid down his cock- softly moaning in the process. 

For Tiso, it was unbearable. His entire body is too hot and steaming, but he didn’t care for now. He didn’t want to back out just now, not when he's already inside her. 

Tiso gritted his teeth together once Tamer moved, placing her hands against his chest as she moved her hips. Tiso struggled and whimpered as she moved against him, pawing her shoulders to gain her attention. 

“Tamer, Tamer, please! Please, take it off! It- It's too hot!” Tiso begged, mewling as his hands dropped little by little. Wanting to feel Tamer’s hands against his plating, feel her claws as she scratches and digs in his skin until she leaves behind harsh scratches and marks. Just feeling her tugging and clenching around his shirt wasn't enough. Tiso wants more of her warm touches on his bare skin. 

Tamer didn’t comply with his wish nor begging, leaving him to beg more and moan as she moved against him. Letting out a breathy laugh as Tiso gave up with the pleas and the begging, his arms falling limp as she moved in whatever pace she wanted. 

But Tiso was right about one thing, he was getting a little too hot. But that's on him if Tiso didn’t complain as much. Then she would’ve treated him nicely during this session. But that's that. 

That’s when an idea popped in her head. Stopping to scoop down to grab the cup of ice and taking one ice in her hand. She rucked up his shirt and slid the ice on his chest, watching him writhe and moan out at the cool feeling. 

Moving her hips much faster, watching as the drool slipped out from Tiso’s mouth as he moans uncontrollably. Face entirely flushed to the neck down and sweating like hell. With drops of sweat forming on his forehead and sliding down as Tamer moved faster and raking the ice up and down his chest until it was melting. Grinning even wider as he begged for more even though he was getting close to the edge. 

“Oh, Tamer! I'm close! I’m close, I'm close- aah!” Tiso cried out, his hood falling off as he threw his head back for relief. The moans being caught in his throat as Tamer slammed her hips down. Signifying that she's close as well. 

Gasping and making a strangling sort of noise as Tamer moved in a hurried pace. Small amounts of low growls and groans slipping past her lips.

Tiso jerked as hard as he finally came, crackling down his spine as he lurched forward. Scratching against the seats and squeezing his eyes shut as pleasure overtook him. Listening as Tamer moaned once she released. Hovering down to kiss him. Tiso moaned in content from the kiss. 

Pulling away, Tamer got off from him and picked up her clothes. Tiso sitting up and asking her, “W- Where are you going?”

Tamer looked back and stretched her arms while speaking. "I'm gonna take a quick shower. Is something wrong?" 

“Can I join you?” Tiso asked, rather boldly. 

Sparing a glance towards the clock, they still have a good two half hours before the menderbug comes over. Pecking one final kiss on his cheek, she leaned close to his ear and murmured; “If you're up for round two.” 

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> To those who have subscribed to my Modern AU series, I swear this is probably the last smut fic I'll be working on. And then after this, I'll be focusing on writing my other normal "cute" fics. 
> 
> But in all, I swear this is the "last" smut fic I'm gonna write. I've been losing some energy to write any more erotica, so I would have to bring the meter back up just by writing cute ones!
> 
> Until then, ciao my demons!


End file.
